


What Was Found

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: A desperate Crowley comes to Aziraphale in need of assistance, he gets more than he expected.June 14th. Neon
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 44





	What Was Found

The sound the glass made after he knocked on the door lingered in his ears. He shifted on his feet, his palm likely sweating at this point; he hissed to himself. What could be keeping Aziraphale from answering the damn door already? He glanced down to the plastic container he carried and suffocated a small whine his lips threatened to let escape.

_ Come on, come on, come on... _

He had half a mind to forget he was trying to be polite and break into the bookstore.

“Crow--” the demon didn’t give the principality a second thought as he entered and rushed towards the back.

“Do you have lights? Where are your lights?” Crowley rushed around as fast as he could without shaking the container.

“Like neon lights?” Aziraphale locked the front door, frowned at his friend. “My dear, what’s wrong?”

“Heat lamps, Aziraphale!” hissed the demon.

“Counter!” jumped the angel, snapping his fingers at the same time. Suddenly there were two identical lamps in the counter.

Crowley shrugged, threw the lid of the container away, and laid it under the heat. “Don’t you dare go any degree out of perfect,” he hissed.

The principality approached the demon, he eyed the container and found numerous eggs. “Crowley? What are those?”

“They’re not mine, I found them abandoned. Found the dead mother in a trash can.” He said in a low voice. “They don’t need her, really, but they need the heat.”

Aziraphale’s frown deepened. “Snake eggs?”

The redhead nodded. “The mother was a black snake, beautiful creature, I don’t know the species, though. She didn’t smell poisonous.”

“Why would someone keep the eggs in a container and kill the mother?” the blonde asked.

“Oh, they weren’t in this container, I snapped it bigger on the way here. This was smaller, too small for a snake to lay eggs in, that’s probably what killed the mother. Breeders, most likely.” He adjusted his glasses on his nose.

The angel rose a hand, caressed his companion’s back. “What are you going to do?”

Crowley gave him a sad smirk, shot him a glance. “What do you mean, angel? These are our children now.”

The blonde paused, his features changed, he gave a strong nod. “Very well, then, what do they need, dear? I’ll get it for them.”

The demon frowned. “I was joking, angel. Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of them. Came here ‘cause I didn’t think of anywhere else to go.”

“Nonsense, our children need us. So, dear, what will they need?”

Crowley forbid blood from flowing to his face, but, behind the lenses, his pupils still dilated. He tilted his head, bit his lower lip as he watched the angel’s. “I’ll make a list, angel.”


End file.
